


How To Begin A Prank War

by Flyingintospace



Series: 30 days of one shots [16]
Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, Pranks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 08:35:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4428605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flyingintospace/pseuds/Flyingintospace
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jonathan Toews is determined to stop this prank war before it even gets started.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How To Begin A Prank War

Johnny just barely woke up as Patrick drug himself up out of bed and stumbled towards the washroom of the hotel room that they were in. Johnny murmured something in his near sleepiness but then rolled over and was out like a light again.

Of course not hearing Patrick's shout of surprise at all.

Johnny wasn't sure what had woke him but glancing at the clock on the nightstand told him it was way too early to be awake. All of a sudden he could hear swearing coming from the bathroom and looked around to see that Patrick hadn't returned to the bed yet.

Curious, Johnny got up and headed for the bathroom door that was just slightly open. He poked his head into the bathroom and stared in openmouthed shock.

"How did you manage this one?" Johnny asked startling Patrick, who slipped in the shaving cream that was everywhere. It didn't appear to have been the first time that he had slipped in the shaving cream either.

"I had nothing to do with it." Patrick accepted the hand that Johnny offered him."But I think I know who did."

Patrick gestured to the dozen cans of shaving cream that he had piled up. "I found those everywhere."

Johnny rubbed his face it was way too early for all of this.

"I'm pretty sure that Shawsy did this but I can't figure out who helped him and how they got in here." Patrick said scooping shaving creaming into the garbage.

"Umm," Johnny suddenly remembered Teravainen coming to him the night before asking him if he could use his phone charger since he had left his in Chicago. Johnny had been busy talking over some stuff with the coach and hadn't thought twice when he had handed him his room card. He pondered telling Patrick this but it would only lead to Pat wanting to get revenge and that would start another prank war. And honestly Johnny couldn't handle another prank war right now.

"Do you know something?" Patrick asked him.

"No, no. Sorry I'm just not awake yet." Johnny settled on. "Here let me help you clean this up."

"Thanks," Patrick managed a smile at him, though he was to remain grouchy for the rest of the day.

                                                             *****************************

Hours later Andrew Shaw headed for his room for his pre-game nap. He had just passed Toews' room when a hand shot out and hauled him inside. Teuvo was already inside the room, sitting on the bed, looking nervous as their captain hauled Andrew over to sit beside him.

"I know what you two were up to last night." Johnny informed them. "And it stops now."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Andrew blinked innocently at him. "I went to bed early last night."

"Oh I'm sure you did," Johnny said. "Just like I'm sure that Teuvo actually forgot his charger."

Andrew glanced over at Teravainen who was looking guilty. He was going to have to teach him better.

"I don't know what you're talking about?" Andrew repeated. Turning to Teuvo he said. "I didn't know you lost your charger, I have one you could have borrowed."

Johnny sighed. He knew he was fighting a losing battle here and there was no way that Shaw was going confess. And besides Patrick was probably going to be back soon and he really didn't want him to see them in here. "No more pranks. Understand?"

Teuvo nodded exuberantly.

And Andrew rolled his eyes but nodded also.

"Go," Johnny waved his hand towards the door.

The two of them fled from their Captain's glare. Johnny shut the door firmly behind him but before Teuvo could flee, Andrew grabbed his arm.

"Shawsy," he protested as he was pulled down the hall. "You heard Johnny." "

I heard him." Andrew said. "But that just means we have too be more carefully next time."

"Shawsy," Teuvo whined.

"We have to be ready," Andrew told. "Pat knows it was me and it's only going to be so long before he gets his revenge. Now let's come up with a plan."


End file.
